In The Flames
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When Rose Winchester is forced to face her two darkest fears, will she make it out alive? Spin off from I Know I'm A Freak, It Comes With The Surname
1. Chapter 1

My eyes widened as I caught sight of the flames that we hastily engulfing the room around me. Gasping, I looked around for a way to escape this nightmare, but the fire had already blocked the window and the door. Backing up as far as I could possibly go, I suddenly noticed a large chest of drawers behind me. Frantically climbing on top of it, I took my phone out of my pocket with my shaking hands. Looking at the screen, it stated in large, bold letters 'No Service'. I whimpered in fear as tears streamed down my cheeks. The fire was already beginning to spread closer and closer to the chest of drawers I was standing on.

Overcome and beaten down by my darkest fear, the memories of old came flooding back to me. My mother had died in a fire on the night that Sam and I turned six months old, and Noel, my boyfriend, had also shared the same fate. Both murdered by the Yellow-Eyed Demon,

The orange flames around me danced and flickered as the intense heat caused my skin to feel prickly and sore.

This was it! This is how I was to die. Not murdered by some monster or killed in a freak accident, but killed by the same factor that ultimately robbed me of my mother and boyfriend.

Consumed by the two things I feared the most: fire, and being completely and utterly alone, my thoughts turned to my brothers. Sam and Dean had left the motel earlier to hunt a skinwalker. Sam had spent the morning researching the thing before they hit the road promising to be back in time for grub at the diner.

Looking back at the flames, I sighed. It was hopeless to think that help was even coming. Sam and Dean had no knowledge of my location or the fact that I was even in danger for that matter. Heck, they probably haven't even made it back to the motel yet to find that I'm not there.

Failing to stay strong, I found myself crumbling psychologically. Sliding down the wall and sitting with my knees up against my chest, I tried to take deep breaths, but the amassing smoke was beginning to make even breathing a struggle. I wiped away tears with the back of my hand before whimpering.

"Hush little Rosie don't you cry. There's an angel by your side..." I sang weakly to myself. "It will protect you and keep you safe. as long as you are big and brave."

My mind went back to when Sam, Dean and I had been hunting a ghoul. I was 12 at the time, and made an unbelievably stupid mistake. The ghoul was coming towards me, and in one swoop, I grabbed the gun I had stashed in pocket before pulling the trigger. Sadly though, the mechanism didn't fully strike to fire the bullet I had badly loaded, causing it to become jammed. Forgetting everything that Dad and Dean had taught me, I turned and sprinted off down the corridor. Sadly, I underestimated the speed of the ghoul. Appearing in front of me, it slashed a knife across my arm cutting deep into the flesh. Luckily Dean was on hand to decapitate the thing before it could swing again. Despite my best efforts to tell Dean that I was perfectly fine to walk, he insisted on carrying me. Once we got back to the motel room, Sam gave me some pain killers while Dean was busy fretting over me. Sensing my discomfort, Dean refused to leave my side even as the day turned into night. As I lay in my bed tucked under the warm, thick covers, I could feel myself shaking as the pain radiated through my body. That's when he told me about mom. Dean never usually spoke about her. The topic was usually off limits. Throughout our childhood, Sam and I would take it in turns to direct the same question to our brother. 'Why don't we have a mom?'. He had always replied with the same responses. 'Quit askin' Rosie!'. 'Quit askin' Sammy!'. But that night, I saw a new side of Dean. A more open Dean. A Dean that was willing to speak about his memories of mom. He told me about the lullaby that she used to sing to me when she put me to bed in the crib. I was desperate to know more about her, but even though Dean was older than me at the time, his memories were limited too due to him only being four at the time of mom's death.

Coughing and spluttering, I put my hand over my mouth and nose as the smoke bellowed through the room making visability almost impossible. With tears in my eyes, I sniffled. "I love you Sammy." I spoke quietly. "I love you Dean." I tried not to break down. "And Cas, I love you too, you should know that. I know you're an angel and don't understand the human emotion of love, but you should probably read up on that. I pray you'll look after my brothers because loosing me will be hard for them. There are some things you should know. Sammy...Well, he'll not say much, but really, he won't be wordless at all. It's just his way of grieving. Try getting him to tell you how he feels, it worked when Dad died, so it should now. And Dean...He'll tell you a million times that he's alright and to stop bringing it up, but the truth is, he'll be hurting, inside. Although he's not willing to talk about, he needs someone to be there for him and help him understand that he needs to let it all out before the pain will go away. So that's my wish..." I sighed. "Look after my brothers Cas..." I paused. "Or I swear to God I'll haunt your ass!" I stated before coughing once again. Breathing in the smoke had rendered my throat hoarse and painful. Feeling a sensation of dizziness, my eyes flickered before the world went dark.

**-Third Person POV-**

The light bulbs in the room sparked and smashed as the window pane glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Appearing in the centre of the room, parting the flames as he walked, was Castiel. Looking around, he searched for her, desperate to save her from the flames.

"Rose?" He shouted before noticing a figure lying unconscious on top of the chest of drawers. Cas' eyes widened as he rushed over to her. "Rose?" He shook her gently. "Rose?"

When she didn't respond, Cas put his finger to Rose's neck taking her pulse. "Please...Please..." Feeling the slow pulse of a heart beat, he sighed in relief before carefully scooping her up into his arms and poofing away out of the burning building.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Cas's POV-**

Poofing into the Winchester brothers motel room, I lay Rose down on the bed. She looked so perfect in her peaceful state, but yet so vunerable and fragile. Pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, I placed two fingers against her neck to check her pulse before being relieved to find it was there. Kneeling down beside the bed, I leant on the mattress.

"Rose?" I spoke in a soft tone that was laced with underlying panic.

Nothing.

"Come on, Rose! Please! Say something, anything. You're a Winchester, it's against your nature to not have the last word. I'll take anything right now, even a typical Winchester snarky remark." I stated before sighing. Reaching out my hand, I placed it on her forehead before closing my eyes and focusing the last of my power.

I opened my eyes to see Rose still lying still on the bed. It didn't work. "No! No, don't do this! Please, Rose!" I practically begged before a tear trickled down my cheek. I looked up. "Father, if you can hear me, then please. Her breathing is weak, she won't last much longer. I can't lose her, father, you have to understand that...I think I love her." I explained. "Please Father, I have never asked anything of you my entire life. I have never questioned you, and I am your son...That must mean something."

The door opened.

Sam and Dean entered the room before furrowing an eyebrow.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Asked Dean.

Upon noticing Rose on the bed, their eyes immediately widened.

"Rose!" Sam gasped as he rushed over.

"What happened?" Asked Dean as he also joined me round the side of the bed.

"She was in a burning building. I only managed to find her because she prayed to me." I explained.

"Rose..." Dean gently shook her.

I reached out my hand and took hers in mine gently. "Please Father..." I spoke in a whisper.

"Gahh!"

My eyes instantly fixed on Rose as she bolted upright on the bed, gasping and coughing.

"Rose..." The three of us said collectively.

Catching my gaze, Rose turned to me and smiled before throwing her arms around me.

Returning the gesture, I smiled and held her tight in my arms.

"You found me." She spoke softly.

"I heard your prayer." I answered before pulling away from the youngest Winchester and pecking her on the lips.

Sam and Dean were looking awkwardly on, as Rose pulled me close once again delivering another kiss, this one lasting much longer than my first.

Noticing this, Rose smirked. "Smooth." She clambered off the bed and over to them before hugging both of them individually.

Dean pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't ever panic us like that again."

She then hugged Sam. "Next time, I'm coming on the hunt with you, Sasquatch." Rose smirked.

Sam nodded.

Rose turned back to me.

I walked over to her and smiled. "And about your prayer..." I paused. "I love you too, you should know that."


End file.
